Confissões Parte I
by Mai Yagami
Summary: Nada melhor que uma boa quantidade de whisky para que Máscara da Morte conte suas histórias...Minha 1ª fic! POV em AU. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** Claro que Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos reservados a Masami Kurumada, a Toei Animation, a Bandai e mais alguém que eu não devo conhecer...

**_Notas:_**

_Gente em primeiro lugar...essa é minha 1ª fic! Se gostarem ou não, mandem reviews para que eu possa saber onde devo melhorar e onde está bom. Por favor critiquem, elogiem, xinguem...o importante é comentar...plz..._

_Segunda coisa: Esse é um projeto estilo "Noite na Taverna" do Álvares de Azevedo, pra quem não conhece, é o seguinte...amigos que estão em uma taverna começam a contar suas histórias...Essa é a primeira história da série...espero que vcs gostem..._

_Terceira e última coisinha: O nome do MdM aqui é Giovanni, que eu saiba, ninguém usou esse nome ainda, então, até que alguém reclame, ele é meu._

_Chega de notas...vamos à história..._

* * *

**  
**

**Confissões Parte I**** – ****As Rosas Não Falam**

Suzy era talvez a sétima vadia que ele escorraçava naquela noite. Nenhuma mulher poderia aliviar sua dor, sequer por um minuto. Na verdade havia apenas uma pessoa na face da Terra que poderia fazê-lo sorrir novamente.

Já estava na metade da segunda garrafa de Whisky, quando um dos seus poucos amigos sentou-se em sua mesa, provavelmente com a intenção de fazê-lo parar com aquela autodestruição.

_Gio, por favor, pare com isso. Você sabe que não é bebendo desse jeito que vai ficar bem!_

_Nhh... Me deixa Milo – falou em tom áspero, mesmo com a voz já embargada pela quantidade excessiva de álcool consumida._

Milo sentou-se em uma cadeira vaga ao seu lado. Não se conformava em ver o amigo acabado daquele jeito. Ainda mais Gio, que sempre fora durão, e nada dado a sentimentalismos.

_Vamos lá Giovanni, você precisa desabafar. Sabe que não vai ser o Whisky que vai te fazer melhorar. Se você não desabafar logo com alguém vai acabar se matando de tanto beber. Vai, eu estou todo ouvido._

Se encararam. Os profundos olhos azuis de Milo dando as forças necessárias que o amigo precisava para deixar a pose de lado e desabar de vez, e os de Gio mostrando a impotência daquele homem tão forte e resoluto perante aquela situação. Não sustentou muito tempo o olhar acolhedor do amigo, enfiou a cabeça entre os braços já cruzados sobre a mesa. Ele estava chorando.

Milo chegou mais perto abraçando-o ternamente. Ergueu sua cabeça com as duas mãos, fazendo-o olhar para si.

_Pode falar. Não precisa ter vergonha, eu não estou aqui para te julgar. Quero apenas que você desabafe._

Giovanni continuava em prantos. O contraste das lágrimas com seu rosto rude era algo assustador. Seu choro foi diminuindo aos poucos pelo terno olhar do amigo, até cessar. Sua sobriedade voltou como que por mágica.

_Nhh...tudo bem Milo... Eu acho que dessa vez você tem razão. Mais fique sabendo que isso fica entre nós...  
_

* * *

_Ele foi a primeira pessoa que me fez sentir de verdade. Que me fez amar. Talvez a única._

_Sim. Ele foi a coisa mais perfeita que poderia ter acontecido para mim, e ao mesmo tempo o pior dos meus males._

_Eu nunca gostei de calor, mais aquele verão foi a melhor estação da minha vida. Poderia viver por mil anos que nunca esquecerei aqueles momentos ao lado dele, lembro-me perfeitamente desde a primeira vez que o vi__. Sua imagem não saía da minha cabeça. Aquele belo homem, em seu jeans colado, e uma blusa azul celeste que ornava com seus olhos. Traços tão suaves que pareciam ter sido feitos à bico-de-pena. Ele era o ser mais lindo que eu já tinha visto. Eu não conseguiria descrever seus gestos suaves, quase femininos, e seus traços andróginos, que combinavam perfeitamente com seu corpo bem torneado. Ele era tudo que um mortal pode imaginar sobre perfeição. O conjunto que ele formava era uma obra de arte, e isso era impossível negar._

_Antes de conhece-lo nunca tinha me interessado por garotos, aliás essa idéia nunca tinha sequer passado pela minha cabeça. Sempre fui convicto quanto a minha sexualidade e, inclusive, isso foi um dos empecilhos que tornaram minha vida um desastre. _

_Nos conhecemos numa noite veneziana. Estava muito quente naquele dia e parecia que todo mundo tinha saído para as ruas e bares. Eu tomava um sorvete em uma das inúmeras sorveterias da cidade, quando senti um delicioso perfume de rosas. Em minha mente já se formava a imagem de uma bela mulher de vestido vermelho. Porém, para a minha surpresa e total embaraço, era um rapaz que naquele exato momento tomou conta do meu coração e da minha alma por inteiro._

_Ele se sentou ao meu lado, e assim que percebi seu sotaque, perguntei se era estrangeiro para puxar assunto. Alguns minutos depois eu estava conversando animadamente com aquele sueco encantador._

_Eu ainda não tinha me dado conta do que estava acontecendo comigo. Para mim era só uma conversa descomprometida de sábado a noite. Na minha ingenuidade achava que no outro dia todo estaria ok e eu nunca mais veria aquele homem. Pura inocência._

_Ele me disse que tinha vindo passar o verão em Veneza, que tinha um primo que morava por aqui. E desse modo, estávamos os dois de passagem, já que eu também tinha ido apenas para o verão, por insistência da família._

_Alguns dias após aquela noite fatídica ele ainda não tinha saído da minha mente, e estava muito difícil para mim compreender o que estava se passando comigo. Eu não PODIA aceitar estar apaixonado por outro homem! Minhas noites estavam se passando insones, e meu corpo reagindo virilmente a cada vez que eu pensava naquele corpo, naquela voz doce ou naqueles olhos brilhantes e infantis... Ah... Eu não poderia imaginar o quanto eles podiam se transformar em olhos sedentos, ardentes e demoníacos..._

_E cada vez que sentia um impulso de ir procurá-lo vinha-me a cabeça o momento em que ele me convidou para ir ao hotel onde estava hospedado. Anotou o endereço em um guardanapo, dobrou com delicadeza e me disse com uma piscadinha um tanto quanto sugestiva para eu ir visitá-lo quando quisesse e que seria um "prazer". Eu sentia vontade de me jogar do quinto andar lá para baixo, pois eu sabia o que ele quis dizer quando disse "prazer" e eu ainda me sentia impulsionado a ir até lá para vê-lo. Era quase a morte para alguém como eu._

_Porém, uma semana depois, o desejo foi mais forte que os meus conceitos morais, e... eu cedi._

_Ele veio até o lobby me receber como uma dama cortejada vai ao encontro de seu pretendente. Eu estava muito envergonhado e sem jeito, imaginando o que as pessoas, distintos cavalheiros, estariam pensando a meu respeito. As suas primeiras palavras ao me ver me acertaram como um soco. Aquele "Eu sabia que você viria" me perturbou por muitos dias._

_Eu estava novamente pasmo com sua simples presença. Há algo naquele diabinho que enfeitiça as pessoas. Só pode ser._

_Convidei-o para um passeio, já que a idéia de ficar a sós com ele em seu quarto ainda era desconfortável demais para mim. O aroma de rosas que se desprendia de seus longos cabelos claríssimos, de seu corpo, parecia estar impregnado nele, e a impressão que eu tinha é que ele não usava um perfume de rosas, as rosas é que tinham o seu perfume. Aquele cheiro me inebriava, era como se dominasse minha mente e minha razão, me tornando um servo de Afrodite. Sim, esse é o seu nome. Perfeito para ele, combinava em todos os sentidos, assim como a deusa que o nomeia ele é a própria personificação do desejo, do amor e do prazer sensual. E seu filho, Eros, tinha me acertado o coração._

_Esse foi o primeiro de inúmeros passeios naquele verão. Conversávamos muito, tomávamos sorvetes, às vezes bebíamos alguma coisa. Ele é muito culto e educado, até demais para os meus padrões. Às vezes me sentia um pouco ignorante ao seu lado, mais isso nunca me importou muito. O que ecoava sem parar na minha cabeça era aonde aquilo ia chegar. Eu já tinha convicção que o queria para algo muito maior que amizade, entretanto não conseguia me aproximar mais dele, para mim era muito difícil romper essas barreiras. Em algumas ocasiões ele chegava mais perto de mim, tocava no meu rosto, mesmo que fosse com alguma desculpa e quando isso acontecia eu me tornava automaticamente um pedaço de mármore. Me gelava por dentro a idéia de beijar outro homem, ou sei lá mais o quê. No entanto, tudo que eu queria era sentir o sabor dos seus lábios, que algumas vezes ficavam tão próximos dos meus...  
_

* * *

Então ele parou. Debruçou-se novamente sobre a mesa e podia-se ouvir quase de qualquer canto do bar o pranto daquele homem. Era como se aquelas lembranças o ferissem profundamente, notava-se em seus soluços que elas machucavam-lhe a alma. 

Milo, ao seu lado, o fitava desconsolado. A cena comovia qualquer ser pensante que tivesse um coração. E Milo sabia que não havia nada ao seu alcance que pudesse aliviar a dor do amigo.

_Vamos lá Gio...Não fica assim...Por favor..._

Foi se acalmando aos poucos, mas parecia ébrio novamente, e tudo que dizia eram palavras desconexas, que não denotavam sentido algum.

Milo esperou pacientemente o amigo se acalmar. Bebericava uma dose de Rum já há algum tempo, quando Gio voltou a si.

_Não gosto de deixar as coisas pela metade Milo. Já que comecei a te contar, vou até o fim._

Um meio sorriso se esboçou em seu rosto já que este adorava uma boa história

* * *

_Bem...os dias foram passando. Eu sabia onde aquilo ia chegar, e o que eu sentia, além da óbvia ansiedade, era medo. Eu não sabia mais como agir com ele. Nós dois desejávamos a mesma coisa, porém ele não tinha certeza da minha resposta, ou reação. E eu não tinha a mínima idéia de como me aproximar, era uma mistura de insegurança, medo, e vergonha..._

_Porém o destino sempre consegue atingir seus objetivos. E eu não conseguiria escapar dele simplesmente porque era a minha vontade._

_Já fazia um mês que tínhamos nos conhecido. Era mais uma daquelas tardes agradáveis que passávamos juntos. Estávamos próximos da minha casa passeando de gôndola, quando, Afrodite derrubou o refrigerante que tomava, na camisa, que por sinal, era branca. Eu, sem pensar nas conseqüências, mandei o gondoleiro parar em frente à minha casa, para eu emprestar uma camisa limpa para ele, que ficou meio surpreso com a minha iniciativa, já que eu evitava tanto ambientes fechados. _

_Subimos as escadas estreitas que davam no meu apartamento. O lugar estava meio empoeirado, afinal eu ia para lá no máximo uma vez por ano. Ele parou no meio da pequena sala como que indagando para onde devia ir._

_Nesse momento eu podia prever os próximos acontecimentos, e meu coração palpitava como se quisesse escapar pela boca, e eu até tremia um pouco. Não tinha como adiar mais aquela fatalidade._

_Afrodite estava incrivelmente quieto, acho eu que nunca tinha o visto ficar tanto tempo sem pronunciar sequer uma palavra. Entrou em meu quarto e ficou estagnado esperando minha atitude._

_Eu queria sair o mais rápido possível daquela situação incômoda, então, logo fui até uma gaveta, peguei uma camisa e entreguei a ele._

_De repente, como se a situação fosse totalmente comum e esperada, ele me olhou com a cara mais lavada do mundo e com um belo sorriso perguntou se poderia tomar um banho. Minha expressão deve ter sido hilária, porque ele soltou uma sonora gargalhada, que até me assustou."o que foi bobinho? Pode ficar sossegado que eu não vou te agarrar não." Eu não tinha a menor idéia de como reagir ante essas palavras. Eu não esperava que ele fosse dizer uma coisa dessas. Fiquei lá parado com cara de tonto. "Onde está a toalha?" Eu apenas indiquei o local com o dedo._

_Ele pegou a toalha e entrou no banheiro. Podia ouvir ele cantarolando enquanto se despia, a porta estava entreaberta e era difícil resistir a tentação de ir observá-lo. Sentei na cama para tentar me controlar. Em vão. Era uma doce tortura, ouvir aquela voz tão suave sob o barulho da água caindo, e minha imaginação já formando aquele corpo esbelto, as mãos delicadas ensaboando o tórax..._

_Eu não tinha como reprimir os meus pensamentos, e por mais que tentasse dizer para mim mesmo que ele era um homem, e que meu negócio era outro, meu corpo não mostrava nenhum sinal de desânimo._

_Me joguei na cama e coloquei um travesseiro cobrindo a cabeça, como se daquele modo fosse inibir as imagens que se coloriam cada vez mais na minha mente._

_Algum tempo depois pude ouvir o chuveiro ser fechado e já não ouvia o cantarolar de Afrodite. Fiquei atônito por alguns momentos. Permaneci imóvel com o travesseiro sobre a cabeça aguardando o que viria. Alguns instantes depois, ouvi o ranger da porta. A sua doce voz fez-se ouvir novamente. Estava cantando baixinho. Movimentei-me lentamente da minha posição para fitá-lo, e o que vi, foi talvez a cena mais marcante da minha vida. Eu não acreditava na existência de deuses até aquele dia. Ele estava apenas com a toalha envolvendo sua cintura e a toalha de rosto nas mãos secando os cabelos. E pela primeira vez eu pude apreciar um corpo tão perfeito quanto aquele, a pele alva e de uma maciez nítida, o rosto ainda corado pelo banho quente. Minha imaginação não tinha atingido um décimo de sua beleza verdadeira. Sua gargalhada pode ser ouvida novamente ecoando pelo cômodo quando ele notou as circunstâncias em que eu me encontrava. Jogado de bruços na cama, com um travesseiro a cobrir a cabeça e espiando-o por baixo deste. Eu não consigo descrever o quão envergonhado eu fiquei com aquela situação._

_Ele se aproximou de mim com um sorriso enternecedor e sentou-se ao meu lado. Estremeci. Em um movimento brusco, arrancou o travesseiro que cobria minha cabeça. Por reflexo, eu me encolhi como uma criança desamparada. Afagou meus cabelos, e seu toque suave me acalmou, como se minha mãe o estivesse fazendo. Algum tempo depois consegui encará-lo, e sua resposta foi um largo sorriso._

_Não sei dizer por quanto tempo ficamos ali, e nem quando Afrodite se deitou ao meu lado. Lembro-me apenas de quando percebi que ele estava muito próximo de mim e eu podia sentir o calor de seu hálito em minha__ face. Também não poderia dizer quem tomou uma iniciativa, porém posso sentir seus lábios tocando os meus como se fosse agora, sua língua quente dançando em minha boca. Tudo parecia um sonho. O modo como meu corpo respondia a seus toques, a química entre nós, tudo parecia irreal de tão perfeito._

_Quando o tomei entre meus braços aquele dia, vi que era impossível resistir àquela tentação, e que eu havia perdido tempo demais com minhas dúvidas morais. Nossos corpos se atraíam magneticamente, e eu enlouqueci como nunca, quando notei sua excitação. _

_Nos amamos feito loucos durante aquela noite. E eu não tive recompensa melhor ao acordar pela manhã do que o ver ainda dormindo, e seu rosto tão sereno como o de um anjo seria. Nem parecia a mesma pessoa, que horas atrás exalava sexo por todos os poros do corpo, e que me proporcionou um prazer por mim antes desconhecido._

_Depois desse dia minha vida se tornou um sonho. Nos víamos quase que diariamente, nos amávamos sempre que possível, e eu queria que aquele verão não terminasse nunca mais._

_Porém, como diz o ditado, tudo que é bom dura pouco. E eu, bem, eu ainda não tinha me acostumado com a idéia de namorar outro homem, e falava para Afrodite que aquilo não era para mim, que eu deveria estar com alguma crise de personalidade, ou coisa parecida. Eu queria fugir dos meus próprios sentimentos e desejos, e achava que seria fácil._

_Eu sabia que o magoava quando falava essas coisas, mais nem imaginava no que isso acarretaria. Gostaria de nunca ter dito nada. Afinal pensamentos não magoam ninguém._

_Mas o verão estava chegando ao fim, e com isso, minhas férias e as de Afrodite na Itália. Logo retornaríamos para nossas casas, ele na Suécia e eu na Grécia. E a pergunta que não saía da minha cabeça era "O que vai acontecer conosco?". E foi essa pergunta que me despertou de um longo devaneio. Afrodite já estava falando a um bom tempo, mas eu não havia captado nem a metade de suas palavras. Quando me dei conta ele estava quase chorando de desespero. Foi aí que eu percebi que ele realmente me amava. Ele nunca o tinha dito com palavras, e eu nunca havia me perguntado a profundidade de seus sentimentos por mim. Mas, ali, naquele quarto de hotel, onde tivemos tantos bons momentos, eu percebi que o que nos unia não era algo puramente carnal. E não só ele me amava, era recíproco. O difícil para mim era a compreensão desse sentimento. Não passava pela minha cabeça dura que ele era a minha metade, a pessoa que me completava._

_As palavras, naquele momento, já tinham me abandonado. Apenas um grande vazio pairava dentro de mim._

_O que aconteceu depois disso é um tanto confuso. É o único momento da história em que minha memória falha, é como se ela quisesse se apagar para que eu nunca mais lembre desse dia. Apenas sei que nós brigamos. Foi a nossa primeira e única briga. Ele me chamou de insensível e disse que eu estava usando-o como um brinquedo. E eu, estúpido, ainda não tinha entendido que tudo que eu queria era tê-lo para sempre ao meu lado. Ainda não tinha realmente entendido que o que nos unia era amor verdadeiro, aquele que eu achava que só sentiria por uma mulher._

_Uma parte de mim não aceitava aquele sentimento, e infelizmente, foi essa parte que me dominou, e eu fiz a maior burrada da minha vida. _

_Tudo que Dite falou estava certo. Eu não estava dando o valor que ele merecia, nem correspondendo à altura de seus sentimentos e as vezes até sendo rude com ele. Eu poderia facilmente ter me explicado, ter dito que eu estava perdido, que eu nunca tinha pensado que isso poderia acontecer comigo e mais um monte de outras coisas. Porém não foi isso que eu disse. Meus pensamentos estavam confusos e eu optei pelas palavras erradas. Retruquei dizendo que ele tinha me enfeitiçado, que eu não estava no meu juízo perfeito quando me envolvi daquela forma com um homem, e, por isso, ele não poderia esperar um tratamento melhor. Resumindo, falei tudo aquilo que não deveria, e pior, tudo aquilo que não era verdade._

_No fim das contas, eu virei as costas e saí, mesmo ouvindo seu pranto sincero e agonizante. Gritei que aquilo era um ponto final, e que aquela história já tinha passado dos limites._

_Fui para minha casa convicto de que tinha feito a coisa certa... Ledo engano._

_Eu queria acreditar que tinha feito a coisa certa, mesmo com o coração apertado e dolorido, com algumas lágrimas que insistiam em embaçar minha visão e uma vontade louca de ir correndo pedir perdão para Dite e dizer com todas as letras, aos quatro ventos, que eu o amava e que o queria para sempre._

_Mas meu orgulho me deteve por tempo demais. Se eu soubesse que nossa briga o faria ir embora sem ao menos dizer adeus..._

_Quando me convenci do óbvio, fui para o hotel onde Dite estava hospedado com tanta pressa que devo ter trombado com umas quinze pessoas pelo caminho. Entrei no saguão ofegante ainda. Perguntei por ele na recepção e me disseram que tinha fechado a conta no dia anterior e saído, com suas malas para o aeroporto. Era demais para mim ouvir isso._

_Não pude disfarçar as lágrimas da recepcionista. Elas escorriam livremente pelo meu rosto e eu não estava fazendo o menor esforço para contê-las. E eu fiquei ali, parado no saguão do hotel, sem saber o que fazer e nem para onde ir. A mocinha ainda me perguntou se eu desejava mais alguma coisa e eu não pude controlar minhas palavras. Lembro-me que murmurei algo como: "O que eu desejo você não pode me trazer de volta." E ela me encarou com olhos tristes, de quem entendeu a mensagem._

_Desde então eu nunca mais vi Afrodite. Eu mandei e-mails e liguei inúmeras vezes, mas parece que ele não quer falar comigo, pois trocou de celular e nunca respondeu nenhuma de minhas súplicas._

_Amanhã faz um ano que nos conhecemos. E quase nove meses que nos separamos. Quase nove meses que eu não durmo direito, que tudo que penso é em como fazer ele voltar para mim e que choro todas as noites ao pensar que ele poderia estar do meu lado. Já são quase nove meses que eu encho minha casa de rosas para poder sentir o cheiro dele todos os dias, que eu, desesperado, tento arrancar das míseras flores algo que possa trazê-lo de volta. Mas as rosas não falam, simplesmente exalam o perfume de Afrodite.  
_

* * *

Então, ele parou e abaixou a cabeça.

Os olhos de Milo já estavam marejados. Ele sabia o que era sofrer por um amor assim e também gostaria de contar sua história, mas já era tarde e ambos estavam cansados e bêbados demais, então ficaria para outro dia...

* * *

Então...até q enfim, saiu! Esperam q tenham gostado...e dependendo dos reviews eu farei a próxima...então...vamos lá dizer o que acharam!!!

**Agradecimento:** Litha-chan, por betar, me aguentar no msn, me incentivar e por responder as minhas perguntas idiotas...Vlw moça **  
**

** Dedicatória: **Dedico essa fic p/ CherryLara, como prometido. Cherry, essa é p/ vc...espero que goste!!! Vai de presente de aniversário com quase um mês de atraso!!! Bjins


End file.
